peppafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Not so hoppy day
CHEESY TITLE IS CHEESY. Peppa takes Miss rabbit to the movies....that's all i'm gonna say trAscript we open on Peppa and Suzy walking to the supermarket Peppa: so, do we really need 200 bags of mega rad chips? Suzy: YES! ~they both walk in the store~ Miss: ~sleeping~ zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Suzy: wake up! Miss: ~wakes up~ DUUUUUDE! ~falls over~ ~gets back up~ wassup? Peppa: hey. we need 200 bags of mega rad chips. Miss: sure, bro. ~starts scanning the bags of chips~..this might take a while. Peppa: ~sees a poster for Peppa pig the movie 2~ :O! Peppa pig the movie 2!? didn't think that was showing yet! i'm so gonna see it. Suzy: me too! :D Miss:...dang. i was gonna see it. Peppa: why don't you? Miss: i got no money! spent it all on radicola ~points to a pile of empty radicola cans~ Peppa: aw :c....hey. what if i take you to the movies? my treat c: Miss: really, puddle jump? Peppa: yea! you're my best friend! Suzy:....~runs out crying~ I'M NOT GOING TO THE MOVIE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! ..time skip to the evening.. peppa and Miss rabbit are walking to the movies Peppa: two tickets to Peppa Pig the movie 2! in the movie Peppa: where should we sit? Miss: we should sit at the very front! ~they go to sit at the front~ Miss: wait no. i don't like this. let's sit at the back. ~they go to sit at the back~ Miss: wait no. the front. they both took so much time, there were no more seats so they had to sit on the floor. Peppa: :| Miss: thanx so much for taking me to this movie, bro. Peppa: (in her thought) wow. i'm at the movie with the coolest person ever... ~the title shows~ Miss: WOOOO!!!!!!! crowd: shh! Miss: sorry dudes. i just know this movie is gonna be awesome. Peppa: ~eats some popcorn~ Miss: ~sips some soda~ oh. did i tell you? soda kind of makes me.... Peppa: makes you what? Miss: ...kind of makes me....~burps very loudy~ crowd: shh!! Peppa: :( some time into the movie later Miss: omigosh! this part is the best part! unknown voice: (in the movie) wait! Miss: no no. THIS is the best part!! ~sips some soda and burps again~ hey. wouldn't it be funny if the movie ended with muddy puddles? crowd: OH COME ON! Peppa: >:( at the end of the movie Peppa: finally. the end of the movie. Miss: ~snoring very loudly~ Peppa: sersiously? Peppa: (in the movie) ~explodes~ Miss: ~wakes up~ OMGGGG!!! DUUUUUUUDE!!!! THAT JUST HAPPENED!!! PWEIUORGFOSUHGKFVEYIFBGIAUBFUA;RGBIOUPOL;FWHI!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Peppa: D:< crowd: FOR THE LOVE OF THE PEPPAVERSE, PLEASE SHUT UP!!! Miss: nah...they're just haters. right, puddle jump? Peppa:....nope. they're right. you're the most annoying thing on the planet. Miss: ~gasps~.....dang.. Security dude: ~walks up to them~ sorry. you guys are just too freaking loud. ~throws them out of the theater~ Miss: did you really mean that stuff? Peppa: of course not. you were just being so loud. Miss: i just don't go to movies often. Peppa: best friends? Miss: totally ~they both do a complicated handshake~ Suzy:...NO NO NO! NOT AGAIN! ~runs away crying~ trivia *Fanon rabbit is annoying